Twas The Day Before Vacation
by Red Witch
Summary: Clement Moore forgive me but I had to write this...again! Happy Holidays everyone!


**Disclaimer: "I hate doing this," Red Witch said with a groan.**

**"Neither 'The Night before X-Mas' or X-Men Evolution do I own! **

**Here's a holiday poem from yours truly.**

**I spent all my money, please don't sue me! **

**Here's an old holiday fic that's just kind of crazy.**

**I didn't do a new one, because I felt lazy!" **

'**Twas The Day Before Vacation**

'Twas the last day of school, just before Christmas break.

Principal Kelly had no idea how much more he could take.

"There's been weird happening all over this school since day one!"

He sighed to himself, "Being principal of Bayville isn't fun!"

He took some aspirin and his pulse he decided to check.

He needed a vacation. His nerves were a wreck.

"I like working with kids, but this job isn't nice.

"I've been here less than four months, and I've been nearly killed twice!

Falling scoreboards, shot puts, fires and earthquakes!

And McCoy turning into a monster really gave me the shakes!"

Kelly pondered, a grim look on his face.

"There's something really wrong about this place!"

Meanwhile in the school while students and teachers were climbing the walls,

The Brotherhood was happily roaming the halls.

Armed with markers, spray paint and silly string

Lance barked orders to his crew and his voice did ring:

"Now Quicksilver and Tabitha decorate this place right!

Blob, stop eating all the candy in sight!

Slime those lockers well and good, Toad!"

Then he saw the X-Men and he snarled, "Hit the road!"

Scott groaned, "Just once can't you guys give us some peace?"

Lance snapped back, "Who made you the Hall Police?"

Pietro added, "Yeah! We're just having fun!

Decorating the halls isn't going to hurt anyone!"

Jean told them, "Vandalism has nothing to do with Christmas Spirit!"

Lance told her, "Stuff it Red! We don't want to hear it!"

"Yeah!" Todd piped up. "We're all sick of you,

Giving us orders, telling us what to do!"

Jean said, "Listen to me, I know best…"

Tabitha said, "Shut up, Jean! Give it a rest!

I'm gonna tell you something, what I say is true..

The only person who thinks you're perfect is you!"

"We're not hurting anyone," Fred said. "It's just harmless play!"

"You spray me with that," Rogue warned. "And You're gonna pay."

You're probably wondering why there are no teachers around

Patrolling the halls. None could be found.

You'll find them hiding in the teacher's lounge. Here's what they say

When you want them to patrol the halls: "Not on my Pay!"

"It's not worth it going out there with those Brotherhood Goons!"

"They're not normal! They're real loons!"

Meanwhile poor Principal Kelly

Felt a familiar pang in his belly

He had an ulcer as you can guess,

"You would too if you had my stress!

A few more hours and this day is done!"

His secretary said, "I'm gonna pour myself a tall one!

When that bell rings, I'm gonna run out the door

To the nearest bar. I can't take any more!"

Kelly had an idea. "You know I should say

Something to bright everyone's day!"

"How about school's getting out early?" Came the secretary's reply.

Kelly made a face. "Nice try.

But although I understand your reason,

I'll wish everyone a happy holiday season!"

Back in the hall, Rogue and Tabby

Got into an argument. They're both really crabby.

Of course all the Brotherhood say that Tabby is right

And the X-Men back Rogue up and join in the fight.

The PA system crackled over their heads

And Kelly's voice came out and said,

"Everyone have fun! Goodwill to all Ladies and Gentlemen!"

And just at that moment, Pietro slugged Evan.

Pandemonium broke out in the hall.

It was a total free for all!

Over the intercom Kelly could hear

A deafening explosion that rocked his ears!

To his horror he soon found,

A terrible shake rocked the ground!

He fell in a panic. His vision became swirly.

Then he screamed: "School's getting out early!"

His secretary said, "That's all I wanted to know!"

And off to the nearest open bar she did go.

The kids burst out of their classrooms, swift on their feet.

And soon caused a traffic jam out in the street.

The Brotherhood was proud of the chaos they caused that day

Tabitha blew up trash cans all the way.

Kelly crawled under his desk, "I feel safer here!

"I'm gonna stay under this desk until next year!"


End file.
